


Home Sweet Home

by Crowsims



Series: A Crow Flies in Sunnydale [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Crow - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims
Summary: Carmen has moved in with Buffy and now must pass on the loft.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Next part in the series. Sorry for the lack of updates lately. To make up for it I'm posting one more after this one. I'm also going to post two parts in a Marvel series I came up with also.

__

I was lying in our new bed, holding Buffy close as she lay on her side with her arms wrapped around my waist and her head resting on my chest. I used to hate the fact that I am unable to sleep. Sleeping allows you to escape the world for a time. Now I escape the world through meditation and watching Buffy sleep.

 

It’s funny, no matter what way we start out with in bed we always end up in our current position every time. I get to hold Buffy, witness her cute little sounds and the way she freely runs her hands over my body. I even occasionally get a glimpse of her dreams which always tend to involve me.

 

Buffy snuggled in deeper to my body, brushing her cheek against my breast and I would love to let her continue sleeping, but her tongue was starting to peek out and instinctively began teasing my nipple so I decided it was time to wake her up.

 

“Babe,” I breathed in to her ear, “Wakey, wakey.”

 

“Mmmm, don’t wanna,” Buffy moaned, moving her hand up to play with my other breast, “Very comfy here.”

 

“Buffy,” I sighed, “Stop playing and get off me while I’m still able to control myself.”

 

“Fine,” Buffy huffed as she sat up, the blanket pooling at her waist causing her naked upper body to be exposed.

 

“That’s not helping,” I groaned closing my eyes. Buffy laughed then leaned over my lap.

 

I could hear the rustling of a shirt being put on then a body straddling my lap. “You can open your eyes now,” Buffy informed me. I opened my eyes to Buffy’s smiling face as she sat on top of me in a tank top and a pair of pink panties. “That better?”

 

“You know I love you in nothing at all but if I didn’t stop you,” I began but Buffy leaned in and captured my lips.

 

“We could have had some fun,” Buffy finished lustfully.

 

“And let our other two roommates tease us about it non-stop. Just like they do just about every time we,” I countered until Buffy placed another kiss to my lips to shut me up.

 

“I get your point,” Buffy admitted with a smirk, “You must be getting tired of watching me sleep, unable to touch me without waking me.”

 

I ran a hand through her newly cut short blonde hair and smiled warmly at her. “Never. And how do you know I don’t touch you in your sleep? I can be very sneaky and stealthy when I want to be.”

 

Buffy arched an eyebrow at me and I just continued smiling until she finally broke out laughing. “I’m going to jump in the shower, care to join me?” Buffy asked me with a wiggling of the brows.

 

“Okay first, you are picking up bad habits from Faith,” I stated with a laugh before going serious, “And second, sharing a shower will lead to what we are trying to avoid.”

 

“Fine, but one of these mornings when they’re not around,” Buffy breathed as she hopped off me, stopping once I pulled her back on top of me. I whispered something that you don’t really need to know. All you need to know is it made Buffy blush nod her head then run in to our private bathroom.

 

***

 

So, I guess you figured out that I moved in to Buffy’s house and we moved in to her mother’s room. Faith took Buffy’s old room after redecorating it slightly, getting rid of some of the flowery wallpaper and pink paint. Buffy moved her things in here with me, including Mr. Gordo while Dawn is still in her room. We packed up what the two wanted to keep of their mother’s belongings; some clothes and jewelry and other nick-knacks and moved them to the basement. The rest we gave to church charities and thrift stores.

 

We also did a little remodeling of the attic. I put in a small hatch only Sis could use to come in and rest inside the surprisingly spacious attic. I also have my guitar and speaker stored up there so I could work on my music or just relax with Sis.

 

Willow put in a little magic soundproofing so I don’t disturb the household in case I get the urge to play while they’re sleeping. She also secretly threw in some soundproofing for our room so we don’t wake the others in the middle of the night with our…snoring.

 

Anyway, I offered up my loft to the two other couples in our group. Xander and Anya politely refused. Correction, Xander politely refused while Anya took offense and thought I was trying to steel him from her by offering them a home. He’s cute and is a good guy but he’ll only be my goofy little brother. Xander’s been making a career for himself in construction and Anya seems to be an expert at co-managing the Magic Box with Giles. They decided that together they would buy their own place with their shared income.

 

Willow and Tara were hesitant at first, but once I told them that their rent would be paid up for three month’s, giving them plenty of time to come up with a way to pay for it themselves they agreed. It was more private then a dorm room and still close to campus. It also gave them a chance to play house together and test out the strength of their relationship. Though I’m not worried about that. In fact I have to finalize the transfer of ownership with them and my landlord today so I better get a move on too.

 

***

 

When I arrived in the kitchen Faith and Dawnie were sitting at the table enjoying some of Faith’s famous scrambled eggs and crispy bacon. Who knew Faith could cook little own that she was good at it?

 

“Morning ladies,” I greeted with a smile as I went over to the freshly brewed coffee and poured myself a cup.

 

“Morwwngg,” Faith replied with a mouthful of eggs. Dawn laughed softly and I just rolled my eyes and smirked.

 

“Is Buffy up yet?” Dawn asked.

 

“She should be getting out of the shower now,” I answered, taking a drink of the strong black coffee, “So what do you two have planned?”

 

Dawn looked to Faith and blushed before looking down at her plate. Faith gave her a wink then looked at me and blushed once she saw the grin on my face.

 

“They are going out on a date,” Buffy stated as she entered the kitchen and headed for the pan of eggs and plate of bacon staying warm on the stove. I grinned bigger at Faith then went and poured Buffy a cup of coffee and began making it just the way she likes, with three spoons of sugar and a little cream and milk.

 

“Isn’t it illegal for a sixteen year old to date a…how old are you again, Faith?” I asked teasingly.

 

“It’s just as illegal as necrophilia,” Dawn countered pointedly.

 

“Dawn,” Buffy warned.

 

“It’s okay babe, that was a good comeback,” I laughed, smiling softly at Dawn. She smiled shyly back before going back to hiding behind the curtain of her long hair as she ate.

 

Faith sighed softly then stood up and faced a clearly upset Buffy. “Look, B, we’ve been over this. It is not a date. We’re just going to hang out, maybe see a movie then pick up some dinner. You already said you’d take care of patrolling tonight so Dawn and I could have some fun. After the stress she’s had dealing with loosing your mom and Glory nearly back to back…she deserves to have a day of peace.”

 

“Then what’s she doing hangin’ out with you and when did you learn to argue so…rationally?” I asked amazed.

 

Faith turned a glare my way then smirked and answered proudly, “Guess you guys are starting to rub off on me.”

 

“And vice versa,” I whispered to Buffy as she collected her coffee. She blushed then went to sit between the two at the table, a defeated look on her face once she looked at the strong determined Slayer and her smiling hopeful sister.

 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you with her Faith, because I do. I trust you with my life and Dawn’s,” Buffy started warmly, looking up at Faith before lowering her head, “It’s just…it’s just I’m responsible for her now and Social Services has given us a clean bill of health right now, but you never know. What with me working part time at the Magic Box and having my girlfriend help pay for everything and…”

 

“Buffy,” Dawn stopped her sister, reaching out and placing a hand over hers, “You or the rest of you repeat this to anyone and I’ll deny it, but you are doing a great job. Mom would be proud and if you need reassurance I’m sure Carmen would take you to get it.”

 

“No she wouldn’t,” I stated sternly, “Barely made it through the last trip thank you very much.”

 

“Give her ‘The Pout’ and she’ll do anything you want,” Faith whispered a little too loudly as she leaned in to Buffy, wrapping an arm around her.

 

Buffy laughed and leaned in to her sister Slayer as she squeezed the hand of her sister. I just leaned against the counter sipping my coffee and watched the little love fest. Though she never did finish college and has a minimal wage job, Social Services were content to leave Dawn with Buffy.

 

Maybe it’s because she has a strong support group in her friends. Maybe it’s because, despite having a girlfriend, she has enough income to continue paying for the house and food and goods. Or it could be that the Social Worker assigned to the Summers’ case is an old friend of mine, who was taking my word Buffy could take care of Dawn better then some foster family.

 

It’s anybody’s guess.

 

“Alright, I give,” Buffy sighed, “You two go have your fun while we have some of our own.”

 

“Yeah about that,” I cringed, “I have to go meet Tara and Willow at the loft to finalize everything and pick up the last of my things.”

 

Buffy froze where she was and everyone in the room could feel the mood shift. Dawn and Faith excused themselves, saying they had to go get ready and would see us later. I just stood there and looked at her softly, letting her work out whatever it was that was bothering her.

 

We’ve talked about this numerous times yet she still has nagging issues that won’t go away.

 

Blondes!

 

“Buffy, if you don’t start talking I’m going to start with the blonde jokes,” I warned her. She glared up at me, but I just smiled innocently over the rim of my mug.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“I’m already moved in here, aren’t I?”

 

“I mean about…about…,” Buffy stuttered, unable to finish her sentence before resting her head in her hands.

 

I came over and sat down in front of her, holding out my hand for her. Buffy sighed painfully then gave me her hand. My power kicked in and I felt what was worrying her and smiled brightly at her. “Oh shut up,” she said pulling her hand out of mine. I laughed and got up then walked around behind Buffy, wrapping my arms around her and leaned over her, placing my chin on her shoulder.

 

“I don’t need a bed or a place to remind me of Erica, I have those memories saved in my heart just as I have my memories of you,” I explained warmly in to her ear, “The place is going to friends, so if I do feel nostalgic I can drop by and relive those memories with a simple touch.”

 

“Sorry. This is all still new to me. You here full time, Faith and Dawn getting closer, me being responsible for a teenage girl’s life,” Buffy huffed resting her cheek against mine, “That on top of Slayer duties…it’s just still a lot to take in.”

 

“You are doing a fantastic job babe.”

 

“Thanks,” she replied softly, “I’m just really glad to have you here to help out…to keep me sane and help alleviate the pressure.”

 

I placed a kiss to her cheek. “Tonight, after patrol, we’ll shower together then I’ll really take care of alleviating your pressure.”

 

“That sounds like heaven.”

 

“Not yet, but I’ll do my best to take you there,” I whispered in a sultry tone, licking her earlobe before taking it in my teeth and nibbling on it. Buffy moaned softly and allowed me to continue for another minute before pushing me away.

 

“Go finish your business,” she ordered in a shaky tone before clearing her throat, “You can pick me up at the Magic Box before we start patrol.”

 

“Whatever my baby wants,” I said, placing another kiss to her cheek again then heading to our room to get ready for the day.

 

***

 

“You sure you want to do this?” Carl, my landlord asked as he stood next to the island counter, glancing down at the documents then back up at me then over at Willow and Tara.

 

“Carl, for the hundredth time, yes.”

 

“I’m just saying, you’re giving up a fine piece of real-estate here,” Carl explained calmly, “I still remember when you and your ex first saw this place. You both fell in love with it at first sight.”

 

I closed my eyes and the memory of me and Erica perusing this place flashed in my mind. We couldn’t afford it but that didn’t stop us from looking at it…three times. I surprised her that night with the key to the loft, explaining to her that I talked the price down with the landlord. This place WAS ours and now it’s theirs.

 

“Times change, Carl. People change,” I told him with a warm smile.

 

Carl laughed and shook his head as he passed over the document for me to sign. I signed it and passed it to Willow, who signed it then passed it to Tara.

 

“As agreed your deposit will go towards their future rent, which will cover them for three months,” Carl explained in a professional tone, “The price will be the same as it was for you every month. You gave them my number if any problems pop up. Enjoy your new place ladies.”

 

Carl took the yellow copy of the ownership paper and left the white for them, along with my key and the copy I made for Buffy then left.

 

“We have our own place,” Willow squealed then turned and engulfed Tara in a frenzied embrace. Tara smiled and wrapped her arms around Willow, spinning her around so fast Willow’s feet left the ground as she laughed.

 

I left them to enjoy their private moment and went in to the bedroom. All the furniture, appliances and everything else was theirs. I figured they’d get themselves a new one of these later. I may even buy them one and…and…

 

“Keep it in secret, donate it to a shelter or trash it,” Erica’s voice said from beside me as I stood in front of our bed.

 

“You gonna haunt me forever if I send it to charity?”

 

“I rarely haunt you. I’m just the messenger for you and the PTB’s and occasionally drop in when you need a little help.”

 

“So which is it this time?” I asked moving in and placing a hand over the bare mattress.

 

“Buffy isn’t the only one having worries and doubts about the new stage in your relationship,” Erica said knowingly, “You’re just better at hiding yours then she is.”

 

“Are you alright with the direction we’re going?”

 

My biggest nagging fear was that I’d loose Erica completely if Buffy and I continue at the rate we’re going. Angel still holds a special place in Buffy’s heart. I know and accept that. Just as Buffy knows Erica has a special place in mine.

 

Buffy’s biggest concern is I will eventually have to leave her. A Crow is only supposed to remain until the wrong that has made it is righted. I’ve found accounts of a few who have gone on longer, helping those in need in an effort to balance the scales until they cross over after time. I’ve been here for over three years now…with Buffy.

 

“Carmen, my beautiful idiot,” Erica laughed, “We had our time together and I have no regrets. You loved me with all your heart but…but it just wasn’t meant to be. I will always love you and am so happy that you have found your soulmate. Buffy is a wonderful remarkable woman and she loves you and needs you. So, to answer your question, yes. I am alright with the direction your relationship is going and encourage you to follow it.”

 

“Now for the bigger question, how much longer are The Powers gonna let me stay with her?” I asked turning to look at her worriedly.

 

“You are a Crow, you’re not human. You are technically dead, so you won’t age. You know all this and so does she; yet it hasn’t diminished your love for each other. Buffy has saved the world countless times and continues to do her duties as Slayer despite all the hardships in her life. You continue to stand by her side and help her. Sometimes even doing the job yourself to save her pain. You both are a force for good in this world made stronger because you are together.”

 

“Stop with the praising and Hallmark speech and just give me a straight answer woman,” I groaned then laughed, “God even death hasn’t changed your sappy ways.”

 

“You love my sappy talk butch girl and you know it,” Erica countered with a grin, “You are here for the long haul, Carmen. You said it yourself, not even The Powers could take you away from her. Just be careful. You aren’t as invincible as you think you are.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” I replied with a grateful smile, “Thanks dear.”

 

“You’re welcome honey,” Erica laughed before coming over and placing a cold kiss to my cheek as I closed my eyes and she whispered, “I’ll always be here whenever you need me.”

 

 “My own guardian angel.” I opened my eyes to find myself in an empty room, feeling light as air. All my worries that I’ve kept hidden were gone. Now it’s time to put Buffy at ease.

 

I opened the bedroom door and found Willow and Tara snuggling on the couch, talking about what they wanted to do with their new place. They already asked me if it was okay to redecorate and I told them it was going to be their place, they could do whatever they wanted to with it. Sneaking up behind them, I placed a kiss to the top of each of their heads then left with the last bag of my belongings, promising to take care of the bed tomorrow.

 

They nodded and thanked me again before I left THEIR loft.

 

***

 

Buffy was already at the curb waiting for me as I drove up to the Magic Box. The sky was a golden hue as the sun was close to setting, giving us an hour or so before it would be time to go on patrol. A frustrated look on her face told me she did not have a good day. After she got on and put on my spare helmet, I drove us to a small café we tend to visit that’s close to the graveyard.

 

I came back to our booth after collecting my normal Jamaican blend and Buffy’s latte and club sandwich, her face still contorted in silent rage and a bit of worry.

 

“So Willow and Tara are now the official new owners of the loft,” I began in a calm tone, “They didn’t say anything about a house warming party, but knowing them I’m sure their already planning it. I dropped my last bag of clothes and junk back at the house.”

 

“Good,” Buffy replied simply as she picked up her turkey and ham sandwich and took a big bite out of it.

 

“I might have left a note explaining our activities in graphic detail so that Faith and Dawn will know not to come out of their rooms tonight,” I teased, hoping to get a rise out of her.

 

“Good.”

 

I groaned and could feel the Crow stirring inside me. I don’t know what’s caused her mood to change so fast, but her current attitude is getting on my nerves.

 

‘I’d tell you to breath but…you know,’ Sis teased from her perch outside on a power line.

 

“Buffy, I’m being very calm and trying to be understanding but I’m only going to ask this one time. What the hell is wrong?” I asked in a strained tone.

 

Buffy looked up at me and sighed then reached out to grab my hand. “Want me to tell you or let you see?”

 

I didn’t think it was funny and let her see that with a cold stern gaze. “I’d rather we communicated like a normal couple…despite being an abnormal couple.”

 

Buffy nodded then smiled softly and invitingly as I took hold of her hand and waited for her to tell me what happened. “The Magic Box was bugged.”

 

“What?” I asked in disbelief.

 

“Giles found a video and audio transmitter hidden at the Magic Box and in our training room,” Buffy explained angrily, “I haven’t checked the house yet but…”

 

“Go,” I looked out the window and ordered Sis.

 

‘Gone,’ Sis replied in my head as she flew off and headed for our new home.

 

“Think she’ll be able to find them?” Buffy asked hopefully.

 

“Outside and in the attic yes. Inside, no,” I answered squeezing her hand, “Electronic devices don’t smack of demons or vamps. My guess is we’re dealing with humans.”

 

“The Initiative?”

 

“They’ve been quiet since they left town so I don’t think it’s them,” I argued.

 

“If it’s not one thing it’s another,” Buffy exhaled, letting go of my hand and sitting back in her seat, pushing her food away as she closed her eyes.

 

My poor baby. She didn’t ask for all this responsibility, this crazy dangerous life but she’s been doing a great job. Despite all the trouble and pain it’s caused her over the years. Having to kill the man she loved, blowing up her high school. I actually think she secretly enjoyed that one. She went up against the military while dealing with college life. And of course the most recent ordeal was the loss of her mother while dealing with a hell Goddess and protecting her sister. My baby has been through hell and now someone is spying on her…on us…with no clue why.

 

I got up and moved to sit next to her, thankful the café wasn’t very crowded as I wrapped my arm around her and pulled in close to my side. Buffy rested her head on my shoulder, then turned to bury her face in to my neck and wrapped her arms around my waist.

 

“Willow can probably do a trace with her laptop or a locator spell with Tara’s help,” I began soothingly, “We’ll find out who is spying on us and as long as it isn’t some voyeuristic 15 yr. old kid, I’ll kill them for you if you want.”

 

“They’ll just come back as Snakes.”

 

“Then I’ll kill them again using the Snake Dagger I got off Shane.”

 

Buffy laughed and placed a kiss on my cheek before placing her head back on my shoulder, her eyes looking out the window as Sis landed back on her perch.

 

‘Should I come back later?’ she asked, cocking her head.

 

“What did you find?” I asked softly.

 

My connection with Sis allows me to hear her thoughts in my head and or out loud even when separated by distance or glass windows. As long as Buffy’s holding on to me she can hear her too. Don’t ask why because not even Giles knows the answer.

 

‘The garden gnome betrayed us,’ Sis joked, referring to the lawn ornament in the back yard, ‘Camera in the eye and in the tree in the front yard. Don’t know how I missed them but if I had to guess, I’d say they’ve been there since we moved in.’

 

“That was over two months ago. Shortly after you took care of Glory,” Buffy translated the time line.

 

“Any inside the attic?” I asked hopefully. If there weren’t then there probably wasn’t any in the house.

 

I’m hoping.

 

Don’t need Buffy having an anxiety attack because someone got a peak of our bedroom activities.

 

‘No, which means the house is clear. The tree cam and gnome gave them clear line of site in to the living room and backyard but that’s about it.”

 

“Thank you,” Buffy breathed warmly.

 

‘My pleasure,’ Sis replied flying down and tapping her beak against the glass, ‘I’ll keep watch over the house in case someone comes to check on what happened to their spy gear.’

 

She flew off and left Buffy and me alone. I could still feel the tension in her and knew it wouldn’t go away until we got to the bottom of this.

 

“I’ll call Will, tell her to check in with Giles about the cameras,” I began planning out loud, “We’ll act normal and go on patrol then when we get home, you can check the inside of the house while I put my bike away and do a quick sweep of the area.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“Then, provided the coast is clear,” I continued in a low sultry tone as I turned and looked deep in to those baby blues of hers, a warm smile on my face “We’ll shower, get each other nice and clean then I’ll take you to bed and read you ‘The Cat in the Hat’.”

 

“You’ll what?” Buffy asked laughing.

 

“Trust me,” I breathed leaning in to her lips, “You’ll love my version.”

 

“How do you do that?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“You can take all my frustration, my fears and worries away with a few simple words and a look,” Buffy sighed resting her forehead against mine.

 

“Because you’re the girl in this relationship and I’m the guy,” I answered with a grin, “It’s the guy’s job to reassure and protect his woman.”

 

“How are you the guy?” Buffy asked with chuckle.

 

“Because I don’t do pink or dresses.”

 

“True. But I probably could get you in a dress if I used my secret weapon,” Buffy teased. At least I hope she’s teasing.

 

“True,” I agreed before placing a kiss to her lips. Buffy kissed me back, hungrily as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel the tension somewhat ease off of her as we parted and once again rested our foreheads against each other.

 

“I love you,” Buffy breathed against my lips.

 

“I love you,” I repeated softly, “As long as I walk this earth you will always be safe and never have to face the darkness alone.”

 

“For a guy you say the sweetest things.”

 

“We wear many hats,” I retorted, placing a final kiss to her lips, “Now hurry up and finish your dinner. The sooner we finish patrol the sooner we can go have our fun.”

 

I slipped back to my seat to drink my now room temperature coffee as Buffy devoured her sandwich in a frenzy that would give Faith a run for her money. Suddenly her eyes locked on mine.

 

“What?” I asked worriedly.

 

“You were just kidding when you said you left a note with our plans for the evening for Dawn and Faith, right?” Buffy asked. I grinned over the rim of my cup and didn’t answer as I just stared back at her mischievously.

 

“You’re the one who was worried about the teasing this morning, so there’s no way you’d do that. Right?”

 

No response from me.

 

“Carmen?” Buffy asked in a scared tone. It sure is going to be an interesting night when we get back to our home sweet home.


End file.
